Such a hook is described in publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,788, for example.
To retain the cable in the hook when traction is applied to the cable tending to extract it from the hook, the passage tapers so as to define an abutment for stopping the end of the cable once said end has been enlarged after being passed through the passage. In the embodiment described in the above-specified publication, the end of the cable is enlarged by folding the end back onto the cable and by holding the end in place in a metal ring, and the passage through the block is designed so as to receive the enlarged end of the cable when traction is applied to the cable in a direction tending to extract it from the hook, such that the enlarged end comes to bear against the abutment which stops it (FIGS. 4 and 5).
When very high levels of traction are applied, that retention can be insufficient.
An object of the present invention is to improve that retaining device.
According to the present invention, this is achieved by embedding an annular metal insert in the block around said passage, in the vicinity of said taper.
In a preferred embodiment, the insert constitutes one end of reinforcement which extends over the full length of the hook, thereby further improving the strength of the hook